


The Olive Branch

by Speculative_Silliness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speculative_Silliness/pseuds/Speculative_Silliness
Summary: Percy's father and Annabeth's mother certainly noticed their children declaring on their behalf that their millennia-long feud was at an end.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Athena & Poseidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Olive Branch

Under a tree with a view of the Empire State building, two enormously powerful beings sat. The seemingly smaller one silently held out a branch from it, laden with olives. The other remarked, "Hubris certainly is her fatal flaw."

"You speak as though your son had been uninvolved." She sighed. "I haven't heard something that presumptuous since Arachne's boast - but they weren't motivated by pride."

"Our children cannot speak for us, no matter how relieved we are by their survival."

"Yet their points are valid, and we can speak for  _ ourselves _ ."

He plucked the branch from her hand. "I agree."


End file.
